


Hidden Identities

by yippykeanuyaymf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Slow Burn, sorry I like to build character lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yippykeanuyaymf/pseuds/yippykeanuyaymf
Summary: After almost 3 years away from Galar, (Y/N) returns from Alola because of a promise she made to her younger brother, Mickey, that she would accompany him on his first Pokemon journey around the region.With leaving Galar on a bit of a sour note with some people originally, and not having contact with the world outside from Alola for three years, (Y/N)'s got a lot of catching up to do, especially with a certain someone.But when some familiar shady characters start to appear on her journey, (Y/N) and her friends are in for a whirlwind of danger.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Hidden Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy fam, hope y'all enjoy :) I am in college and have a busy major, but I'll try to post whenever I can!

“So you’re going to be okay on your own, right?” The familiar lilac-haired girl questions, looking into her phone camera with a bit of worry, tapping her gloved fingers against her chin. “I know Looker and I have already done numerous checks and background searches for you to return to Galar, but—“

“—But nothing, Anabel,” (Y/N) laughs, leaning back into her train seat as she sighs from her friend’s exasperation, “there is nothing to be worried about. You and Looker have already done more than your fair share to help me return home, so I’m already in your debt, ya know?” A quick sigh escapes her lips before (Y/N)’s gaze finds its way to the window, and an all too native landscape expands beyond her horizon, stealing away any words that were on the tip of her tongue a moment before. The buried homesick feeling she’d almost forgotten bubbles up in her stomach as she finds herself lost in the rolling hills she’d all but lost to memory. 

Anabel chuckles from her side of the phone, somewhat relieved to see (Y/N) in her element. “ I’ll let you go, it looks like you’re almost home as-is. I’ll call you again later when you’ve settled in.” (Y/N) simply nods as Anabel hangs up the call, only for it to start buzzing again in her hand instantly. Glancing down to her phone, she smirks warmly at the photo filling up her screen and quickly answers the young brunette boy.

(Y/N) blinks rapidly and pulls the phone far from her ear as a chorus of loud exclamations and questions bombard her through the receiver. “(N/N) how close are you to home I want to startmyadventurealreadyandtheChamionsaidhewouldendorsemeisn’tthatsocoolandwhatabout—“

“Woah Woah Woah, hold your Ponyta’s Mickey!” (Y/N) interjects, trying her best to take in anything of what her little brother just shouted at her. “I’m sorry (N/N)! I’m just so excited to finally see you! So many things are getting ready to happen for me and I’m excited but I’m nervous but I’m excited but I’m SO NERVOUS— how close are you to Wedgehurst? I wanna see you in person and show you how much bigger and stronger I’ve gotten—and also I miss you so much!” Mickey rattles off, setting a smile on (Y/N)’s face. 

(Y/N) get’s ready to respond, but the train begins to slow to a halt, and the exterior view of the grassy fields bleeds into a brick interior wall of a train station. An overhead announcement sets into the speakers, and she holds her phone up towards the ceiling, letting the conductor do the talking to her younger sibling. An excited squeal explodes from (Y/N)’s hand, and she rolls her eyes and hangs up the call to start exiting the train. 

Thoughts began to swirl in her mind as she pulled her bags down from overhead. What have I missed out on after all of these years away? I am truly going to know the place I’ve left behind all of these years? Are my parents going to even recognize me— oh god, are they going to even let me back in the house after not talking to them for over a year? I know Professor Birch called them and gave them updates whenever I wasn’t allowed to talk to them but did the seriousness of the situation sit alright with them? Did they come to terms with the fact that I was a— 

Her thoughts were quickly cut short by a voice she heard only seconds ago calling her name from across the room. Turning her attention towards the entrance gate of the station, and absolute and pure sense of bliss and unbridled joy overwhelms her as she locks eyes with her little brother, a giddy smile she all but longed to see once again plastered on his face at the sight of her. He instantly breaks through the small crowd gathered in the train station, careful enough to make sure he doesn’t knock everyone over and wraps his arms around your body in a tight embrace, burying his face in your shirt. 

“Hey, Mickey.” (Y/N) chuckles lightheartedly, resting her head against his Wooloo wool beanie, his scruffy surfer-like hair flowing out from underneath of it. “Good to see you again, kid.” Taking ahold of his shoulders, she pushes him back a bit took to get a better look at him, and the only thought that crossed her mind was, oh god he’s gotten so big Jesus Christ. 

“By Arceus, how much have you grow since I last saw you, dweeb?!” (Y/N) exclaims in a goofy voice while pulling his hat off of his head and giving him a classic noogie to mess up his hair and rile him up. Mickey swats at (Y/N)’s hands aggressively and escapes her grasp, snatching his grey stocking cap back from her hand and pulling it over his ears, earning another hearty laugh from his older sister. ”Quit that! You know I’m not 8 anymore!” He pouts, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Oh, you’re so right, Mickey! You aren’t 8 anymore, you’re practically an adult now, aren’t ya?” She teases, eyeing him down playfully. “Why, you must be ancient by now! Three years under the belt can mean all the difference in the world! You’re probably so old that I can’t give you a Tepig-back ride, huh?”

Mickey’s standoffish demeanor quickly dissipates as his eyes light up with the same sparkle they used to when he was just a baby. “Hey, I’m not that old, (Y/N)! I want a ride!” He quickly begins to scale (Y/N)’s back like a young Chimchar, but those three years that allowed for him to grow weighs on her back as he settles, a quick wind of breath getting knocked out of her lungs for a moment. “Man, you have grown since I last saw you, huh?”

Mickey just giggles as (Y/N) carries him out of the station and into the lovely town she’d soaked in on the train. She takes a deep breath in of her surroundings, and the lingering smell of the berry shop up the road pulls forward old memories lost to time for (Y/N). “Ah, how I’ve missed this place.” She mumbles to herself, a warm smile painting her lips as she glances up to the boy on her back.

“Are you back for good now? You’re not going to disappear on me anymore?” Mickey asks quietly, his voice evident that he is still unsure if this is a dream or not, and he’ll wake up any minute to another day sister-less. “Don’t worry kid, I’m here for good now. You’ve got an adventure to start, and I’m not gonna miss out on any of that.”

“Promise?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, kiddo.” She admits, interlocking her pinky with his smaller, but lanky outstretched one. 

“Now, time for you to spill. What have I missed since I went M.I.A. on you guys?” (Y/N) starts, readjusting Mickey on her back as she starts down the path to home in Postwick. “Well, for starters, Hop and I get to pick our starter Pokemon tomorrow!” Mickey exclaims, his arms tensing around your shoulders slightly in anticipation. Tomorrow? Man, I’m gonna have absolutely no time to settle in before everything starts. “And Hop and Are going to get our Pokedexes too! But that’ll be later in the day I think if I remember what Hop said correctly.”

Ah yes, Hop. That name brought so many memories shooting forward in (Y/N)’s mind. The spiky purple hair, the toothy grin, and fiery personality. At the age of 7, that neighbor was already on a path for greatness, and there was no doubt about that. The question seemed to just roll off your tongue as you interrupted Mickey’s ramblings, “How has Hop been? You guys still get along okay?”

“Hop is my absolute best friend still, no doubt about that,” Mickey smirked, his eyes trained on the wild Pokemon flittering in and out of the tall grass on the side of the road, his mind swimming with the ideas of all of the pokemon he was going to catch tomorrow. “ He said we were going to rivals for our journey, but in a like, healthy way. Not like mean to each other or anything, just help each other grow stronger and push each other.”

“That sounds like a close bond you guys have got going there. Last time I saw the two of you, y’all were still in a fight over what Pokemon was stronger; a Zigzagoon, or a Tyrogue.” (Y/N) Comments, reaching the crest of the final hill before the final stretch towards her home. Mickey scoffs at the mention, quickly firing off something about how they still debate the idea of who is stronger, but (Y/N) wasn’t listening anymore. Their house was fully in sight now, and a new surge of energy sent a spring to her step. She stops in her tracks and lets Mickey climb down, the normal competitive glint in her eye evident as he looked down at her little brother. The same look mirrors back in his eyes, and they both crouch down into a starting position as if they were ready to run at a track meet. 

“I’ll give you a three-second head start.”

Mickey wasted no time getting to a full sprint towards their house, and (Y/N) signed happily at the sight, a slight ping of regret filling her chest at the lost years she’s had with her little brother. She shrugs it off and takes off after her sibling, quickly gaining on his lead. 

————————————— 

“Mom, look! (Y/N)it's back!” The young purple-haired boy shouts down the stairs as he stares out the window in front of him, face pressed against the glass. His two neighbors were racing down the dirt road, just like they used to when (Y/N) and Mickey first moved to Galar. 

Overcome with excitement on seeing his best friend's sister for the first time in a while, Hop finds himself zooming out of his room and down the stairs to try and meet them and the intersection of their driveways, taking a bit of tumble on the last few steps. “I thought she wasn’t supposed to be in until tomorrow morning?” Hop’s mother questions, watching her youngest sprint headfirst through the front door, similar to most ways he would exit the house.

Hop’s mother continues to shout after her young fiery boy as he runs to their neighbor’s house, but a different set of golden eyes watches quietly from upstairs, awoken by the commotion his little brother just made. His eyes lock on the pair running further from his vision, and he can feel his chest tighten as he trails his eyes over to the girl, laughing happily as she passes her younger brother. He lingers only a moment longer before turning away from the window, and following Hop’s suit down the stairs. A small smirk twists its way onto his lips as he disappears out the front door to greet his “long-lost’ friends again.


End file.
